One day, a feeling of captain
by ongie
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates will have to pass a little test in their difficult journey. Version in English of my fic 'Un día, un sentimiento del capitán'


Located after Water 7 .For this, Brook is not yet in the band. This is my first fic One piece, enjoy it !

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Oda is creating Echiro.

It was another '' common '' sunny day, everyone did what seemed to them more. Robin was reading (that weird ¬¬) while sanji left him a piece of cake at a small table at the side of the archaeologist, which only gave him a smile of gratitude. Zoro was sleeping in the shadow of the mast and the inches were his prized swords. Chopper was in the hospital, could not come off at all of their future knowledge, which would give him the book he was reading. The situation in which the little reindeer was kooky, was seeing the book, while her legs manufactured with new, brilliant and round emergency medicine.

Across the ship Luffy and Usopp was fishing and filling the aquarium, while franky yelled at them not metieran new fish they had caught, as it was another shark again and eat fishing. As franky knew they would not pay much attention, hit him sending him flying shark, leaving Luffy and Usopp pouting. As noted above sea Nami giving a prognosis.

Guys today no rain, good weather and will soon reach the next island-spirited said the sailor watching the sky and the ocean.

If everything in the Sunny was normal until the sky darkened suddenly, leaving everyone baffled, especially Nami, who was sure that day would not do a bad time. Some thick clouds of which sprouted many lightning than by the noise they made woke Zoro while largaba a long yawn and looked up were formed.

Which is ... what happens? - Asked sleepily Zoro gasped even while scratching his head.

-Yahoo But great ! - Luffy shouted with stars in her eyes as she watched the sky.

This is not great idiot - nami said a very annoyed and then hit him in the head captain of the Straw Hats.

All looked strangely dark sky, as Nami always right in their forecasts. On the outside noise that had the little Chopper came on deck, and then stare dumbfounded at the dark sky. Lightning finally stopped, the clouds parted just a bit to make way for a female figure levitated up to the boat, it was a very old woman, similar to Dr. Kureha, but lower,. In his left hand he carried what looked like a wooden staff, had piercing blue eyes, he looked at every one of the Strawhats, until finally spoke in a strange voice, which sounded like two voices speaking at once.

I Hello everyone, I introduce myself: My name is Sina and I come to put them to proof-old woman said (if old)

That kind of test - Nami spoke

Whoever of you is the strongest - the old woman asked nami evading the question.

I think it's stupid our captain said, pointing to Luffy Sanji.

'I'm Luffy, the captain of this boat-Luffy said with a big smile, without the hint of Sanji.

-Perfecto- Whispered the old lady and then continue talking -The test is for you and the goal is ... your captain ended the old woman.

They all went into great confusion, do you mean luffy was the target?, Who's was that old ?, what do you want ?, nobody had an answer.

-¡¿No Will mean that he wants to kill Luffy, right ? ! - hysterical Chopper said as he ran from one side to another.

I do not want it maten- said the old woman as she sighed Just want to see as unchecked, this is the test to get to the next island. Said the old woman shook her staff then pointed to Luffy, then fire a golden ray, everyone wanted to defend Luffy, the problem was that they could not move as if something was holding. Lightning hit Luffy, who was unconscious, others were able to move, while the old woman spoke again.

Now the test has started, I've sent the beam of feelings. This is a very strong power, now captain will have a different feeling for 7 days. Every day your body is split at dusk in a new Luffy with a different feeling. On the seventh day when seven of their personalities divide each in a different body, then it will be impossible ayudarlo-

Which is what will happen to Luffy now - Robin asked, speaking for the first time today.

-will Personality change at any time may be normal, but could also be loving, happy child, but can also be a time of anger, rage, love, and talking love.-

- The spell that gave him his captain only may void across this part of the sea, a few kilometers from the next island is a rocky area, which can only step on two people as it is protected by a barrier-talked the elderly while motioning with his hands in different directions, which memorized Nami helping Luffy. And as a final requirement, the affected should receive a kiss from the person from whom he is in love. In this case, people who enter the rocky area or island of rock, whatever you call it will be: The Captain and the person he loves, there are give the kiss

Ok that was difficult, if Luffy was considered asexual, who will love ?. But nobody decided to replicate, for the sake of Luffy. The old woman disappeared, leaving the bewildered and worried about the state of their captain characters. He was taken to the hospital, found that only Chopper was sleeping, for the rest of the day he did not wake. Do not wake up the other day when it would begin the adventure ...


End file.
